


No gaming time is okay if it’s you

by DrMinty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Ray of Sunshine, Boys Being Boys, Cuddles, M/M, Soft Kozume Kenma, Wet Willies, Young Love, no beta we die like men, this pairing is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: Kenma is preoccupied with his games and Bokuto is clingy and wanting attention.Prices are paid and cuddles are received.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	No gaming time is okay if it’s you

Kenma did not like to be interrupted during his video game time. It was his No.1 rule in his off time that kurro and his teammates, save for lev all trampled over with the newest addition. Bokuto Koutarou.

Kenma himself still wasn’t sure how they ended up being an item, it just happened, he was being pushed in front of a wall of muscle and his game snatched from his hands when suddenly an owl like boy that kurro had somehow became friends with was now infatuated with the nekoma setter and he himself couldn’t deny that he hadn’t been flustered or sought out the excited yells of victory followed by  _ “Hey! Hey Hey!” _

So, koutarou quickly became the exception to his game time.

Which apparently was now by the arms that wrapped around his middle kisses pressed back into his hair.

“Paaaaaay attention to meeeeeeee” Bokuto whined, he loved it when he got whiny. It was cute and he loved to press it on for as long as he could, although this time he was unaware of the price he was about to pay leaning back against the chest and thighs of the boy behind him.

He brought the switch back up and flicked back on breath of the wild making his way to Ganon.

However Koutoarou wasn’t one to give up so easily, it may have been a disgusting tactic but he took his pinkie finger, swished it around to get it all moist and stuck it down the setter’s ear as far as he could without hurting the smaller boy.

Kenma yelped like, well a cat. It was his theme after all.

The switch went flying out of his hands in attempts to clean his ear after its assault as the ace doubled in laughter behind him.

“Success!” He yelled before the acidic glare landed on him. Still didn’t mean a few giggles left him.

“Fine, you got my attention what do you want”

This man was a literal toddler with arms outstretched and a pout.

He raised an eyebrow

“Cuddles?”

Ko proceeded to make grabby hands.

With a sigh and pinched nose and he laid down on the ace’s chest, admittedly it was nice. The LED colors, the music in the background playing softly, the warmth from his - his boyfriend.

Maybe interrupted game time wasn’t  _ so  _ bad.

At least not with him. 


End file.
